Can't Feel You
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Dean, Rory and Jess. The crashing relationship of Rory and Dean, and how Jess fits in with all this. Two parter songfics
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Rory, Jess, or Dean, ok? Got that, good, not moving on…

A/N: A little crazy one-shot that popped into my head when I first heard the song. For you to enjoy while I am still writing _That Damn Stella, Thanks_ ok? Sorry I haven't updated yet, but I will soon, seriously, I will! So review this meanwhile, hope it's good company or I may just have to return it.

* * *

**Can't Feel You…**

Dean and Rory sat in her house, on her couch to be specific. Kissing softly, Rory pulled away first and smiled weakly.

"So are you coming to my basketball game tonight?" Dean asked her, a toothy grin on his face. He leaned forward to kiss her again, but he felt the couch shift as she backed away a bit.

"I…well, my mom and I…" she slowly started, "I promised her we would…have a movie night today…cause I've been real busy lately…with school and everything…" Rory said, her blue crystal eyes avoiding his, staring at the pillow behind him.

_I don't believe_

"Oh…ok," Dean said. He knew she was lying. But he wouldn't believe it.

_  
In the smile that you leave_

Rory nodded. "Well, I've gotta go…" Dean slowly said. Rory nodded again and he felt her pull away when he gave her a peck.

"So see you tomorrow?" Dean forced himself to smile as he walked to the door. Her eyes were thoughtful and distant, glazed over as if he wasn't there.

_  
When you walk away_

It means nothing, it isn't anything.

_  
And say goodbye_

"Yeah," Rory distantly muttered, a quick wave before he left.

_  
Well I don't expect_

_  
The world to move underneath me_

Dean was heading toward Rory's house, a big smile on his face. His excited eyes were jumping to see Rory, and tell her the news.

_  
But for God's sake_

He was passing the bookstore, feeling enthusiastic about telling Rory they had won the game. As he passed by the store, his eye was caught by a blue-eyed brunette and dark-haired boy. He turned, looking into the window on 30 feet in front of him.

_  
Could you try?_

She was laughing at a joke he just told, his face smirking. They sat next to each other, close, very close, both looking at a book between them. Their faces were inches away, their eyes flickering towards each other then back to the hard-cover. Dean felt his hands roll into fists as he went into protection mode.

_  
I know that you're true to me_

Mentally slapping himself, he told himself to calm down.

She must have a reason. Her thing with her mom took a rain check.

It means nothing, it isn't anything.

Dean went over every possible scenario in his mind, but there were none that resulted into this situation by accident.

_You're always there_

Furious, he turned and headed home.

It means nothing, it isn't anything.

_You say you care_

Dean stood by the bus stop, going over what to ask Rory. He debated with himself whether to out forwardly or casually bring it up.

_I know that you want to be mine_

As Rory jumped off the bus, she saw Dean and smiled at him, and his heart melted, the words lost before they even reached his throat.

All was forgotten.

Where is your heart?

They stood under a tree, their lips melded together in a series of breathless kisses. Dean kissed her passionately and as he pulled away he put his forehead against Rory's. She had her eyes closed and softly, barely audibly, she whispered a name.

"Jess…" Dean could have sworn he heard.

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

Rory and Dean sat in Luke's eating their food and talking. Dean leaned over the counter to give Rory a kiss, but the door opened behind him and Rory pretended to bend over to pick up a fallen fry.

Dean turned around.

It was Jess.

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_Where is your heart?_

After a movie date, Dean and Rory stand on the porch, saying goodbye.

"I love you," Dean whispers, giving her a soft peck._  
_

_What I really want is to believe you_

"I…love you…" Rory strains out, but a smile is on her face._  
_

_Is it so hard?_

"Did you hear me? Hello, Rory?" Dean playfully waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" Rory glanced away from the spot she had been staring at.

"I just gave an entire conversation about school, and you missed it." Dean laughed, though he felt internally sad.

"Sorry…" Rory smiled at him. Dean turned around at where she had been staring, only to see a dark-haired "thug" wiping the counters in the diner. Dean felt his face tighten up._  
_

_To give me what I need?_

"Continue…" Rory smiled a genuine Gilmore smile at him._  
_

_I want your heart to bleed_

Dean forgot every thought on his mind._  
_

_That's all I'm asking for  
_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

He continued on with his basketball story.

I don't understand

They sat on a bench outside by the bus stop, right after school

"You have to read this book, it's a total classic!" Rory enthusiastically smiled at him, pushing the book toward him._  
_

_Your love is so cold_

"I…well, ok…" Dean gave in to her bright smile._  
_

_It's always me that's reaching out_

He leaned towards her and sweetly kissed her._  
_

_For your hand_

Pulling away, he reached for her hand, but she shifted hers away, smiling weakly._  
_

_And I've always dreamed_

Dean and Rory were smiling at each other as they talked. Dean couldn't help but admire Rory in her bluish-greenish bridesmaid dress. She flashed him a smile as she walked away to talk to her dad._  
_

_That love would be effortless_

"What are you doing here?"_  
_

_Like a petal fallin' to the ground_

Lips crushed together, pulling apart way longer after they should have. Only they were not Deans._  
_

_A dreamer followin' his dream  
_

As Dean sat near the front of the seats, he watched Rory go over to her mom after her walk with her Dad. He smiled at her, but she didn't notice him.

_  
Where is your heart?_

"Roll out those, lazy, hazy, days of summer…"

Dean and Rory hugged, her arms wrapped awkwardly around him._  
_

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

"Those days of pretzels, and soda, and beer…"

What was she just staring at? Dean turned where the Gilmore's eyes had been moments ago.

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_Where is your heart?_

"Dean! Come here!" Lorelai called Dean over.

He walked over, and Lorelai handed Rory to him, telling him to keep her standing, and not to stop dancing.

"…Actually, this isn't bad at all…"_  
_

_What I really want is to believe you_

"Why does he keep staring?"

_Is it so hard?_

"How would you know I was staring if you weren't staring at me?"

Dean felt his arms stiffen._  
_

_To give me what I need?_

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_I want your heart to bleed  
_

_And that's all I'm asking for  
_

_Oh, where is your heart?_

Rory glared at Jess, and Dean felt himself letting go of her.

It seems so much is left unsaid

_So much is left unsaid_

"Why are you even here? This is for dancers!"_  
_

_But you can say anything_

"No Rory, I'm not your boyfriend. Not anymore…"_  
_

_Oh, anytime you need_

"What?"

A shocked Rory stood, only awake enough to utter a word.

_Baby, it's just you and me  
_

_Oh yeah_

It is something…

I know that you're true to me

"I've been trying to ignore it, for weeks, months even…"_  
_

_You're always there_

"But it's obvious you don't want to be with me…"

_You say you care_

"And he knows it too!" An angry finger points at the dark-haired hoodlum in a jacket.

_I know that you want to be mine_

It is something.

Where is your heart?

_'Cause I don't really feel you_

Dean stormed away, leaving Rory to collapse on the floor if she wanted to.

_Where is your heart?_

He didn't care.

_What I really want is to believe you_

He didn't care.

_Is it so hard_

_To give me what I need?  
_

_I want your heart to bleed  
_

_That's all I'm asking for  
_

_Oh yeah_

He did care.

Where is your heart?

_'Cause I don't really feel you  
_

_Where is your heart?  
_

_What I really want is to believe you  
_

_Is it so hard  
_

_To give me what I need?  
_

_I want your heart to bleed  
_

_And that's all I'm asking for  
_

_Where is your heart?_

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_Where is your heart?_

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_Where is your heart?_

It means nothing, it isn't anything._  
_

_Where is your heart?_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Crashing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters. I will once I get my brain-switching device and put it on ASP, but for now, I don't. BWA HA HA HA!

A/N: Ok, this is gonna be a two-parter after all, for two reasons; one, I only got one review for the first chapter. Did it suck that bad? sobs. And two, I was listening to the radio and this song came on, and I was thinking, wow, sounds kinda like something about Dean. Now, for you lit fans to know, I hate Dean. With every fiber of my being. But this is really how he feels, because as much as _I _personally hate him, I think he loves Rory, especially too much to hurt her for those who've written Dean rapes and/or abuses Rory fics. Here you go, don't forget to review!

Note: The song is not mine either, it is At this Moment by Billy & the Beaters. I have no idea who they are.

* * *

**Can't Feel You…**

**Part Two-At This Moment**

He should hate her with every fiber of his being.

After all, she broke his heart.

Stole it away, ripped it in two and threw it back in his face.

But there she stood (kneeled) on his windowsill, begging him not to hate her.

_What did you think  
I would do at this moment  
When you're standing before me  
With tears in your eyes_

He wished he hated her. It would help him feel better.

She was talking about Clara hating her, and his mom. Like he cared what they thought.

She was with Jess now though.

He felt like growling at the thought of him.

_Trying to tell me  
that you have found you another  
and you just don't love me no more_

She was babbling on about him not hating her.

_What did you think  
I would say at this moment  
When I'm faced with the knowledge  
That you just don't love me  
Did you think I would curse you  
Or say things to hurt you  
'cause you just don't love me no more_

He told her maybe someday he wouldn't hate her. He lied of course. He could never hate her, as much as he tried.

_Did you think  
I could hate you  
Or raise my hands to you  
Now come on you know me too well_

Talking in Weston's, he really felt like it was old times again. Maybe they could get back together again, after all, she brought up his sister. She must care about him and his family.

Then she hesitated at his asking at being friends, and his hopes shattered like a glass bowl hitting the floor.

_How could I hurt you  
when darling I love you  
and you know  
I'd never hurt you-oo-wo-oo..._

They laughed together at mocking Patty's one-woman show. They were friends now, that was what friends do, right?

Just friends...he remembered.

_What do you think  
I would give at this moment  
If you'd stay  
I'd subtract twenty years from my life  
I'd fall down on my knees  
and kiss the ground that you walk on  
If I could just hold you again_

"I don't like talking about him..." Dean said at her asking if he'd gotten in a fight with Jess. If he got in a fight with him, he beat the crap out of him!

"Right, I'm sorry, I-I just needed to know..." she said, quickly waving goodbye.

_I'd fall down on my knees  
and kiss the ground that you walk on baby  
If I could just hold you  
If I, could just hold you_

Dean bumped into a blonde girl, mumbling sorry's as they both bent over to pick up their papers.

"I'm Dean..." He said with a slight smile

"I'm Lindsay..." she introduced, slightly shy.

Maybe she would help take his mind off of Rory.

_If I could just hold-hold you, again_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Again my dear Lit friends, I do NOT(!)like Dean! This is just something that came into my mind. Tell all Narco fans to read this so they can pity Dean while you Lit-lovers (like me) will point and laugh. Point and LAUGH people! Also, review please. Sorry it's kind of short, but I couldn't think of anywhere to put Lit-fluff, so forgive me. This chappie is basically for lits to point and laugh, while the weird (no offense) narco people pity Dean sadly, saying (crazily) that Dean and Rory still have a chance. Psha...This is where you review!


End file.
